The Language of Flowers
by BlossomLavender
Summary: This will be a series of stories regarding the language of flowers. Each flower has its own symbolism, and they are all identical. Mainly focus on short stories. Poor grammar. Zoro x Robin
1. Lavender

1 Lavender

Zoro understands that she loves flowers very much. Despite the fact that Robin herself is radiating the smell of all kinds of flowers, it seems that there will be presence of flowers following her all over the way.

These days, he found that she always has a kind of flower with her. It is in light purple colour, which radiates a fresh smell. And it is everywhere. Her bookmark, her library, her coffee cup, her planters…

"What's this?"

"What do you mean Mr. Swordsman?"

"I mean the flower you are holding…what is it called?"

"Lavender." Robin replied with a light smile.

"La…what?"

"Fufufufu….Mr. Swordsman, it's lavender. Do you want some on the crow's nest?"

"No way!"

Seeing no interest in the La-whatever flower, Zoro returned back to his crow's nest for his training. After his normal (actually very horrible) businesses, he could see Robin kneeling next to her La-he-still-doesn't-remember-the-name plant, taking care of them, and enjoying the time spending with the Lavender and the moon at night.

"Why need so much care for those flowers….what a waste of time. Better do some trainings." Zoro mumbling to himself.

"Oi woman, go to sleep now!"

"Oh, Mr. Swordsman, finished your trainings already?"

"You've been taking care of them for a long time. Don't you feel tired?"

"Mr. Swordsman, do you know what Lavender means?"

"The hell I know. Just sleep now!"

Robin was being pushed back to her room, and is not being allowed to leave the room as Zoro intimidated her, "If you are to leave the room tonight, you will be clearing up for your plants!"

Zoro…there's just something I am looking for. That's why I am taking good care of the Lavender. Do you know the symbolism of Lavender, Zoro?

_Lavender – __Serenity, Calmness, Devotion, Yearning for Love _


	2. Cherry Blossom

2 Cherry Blossom

It was after the Thriller Bark incident. Now Zoro is lying on the bed of the medical room. No one knows what happened to him, except Sanji, Brook and Robin. The crew has never imagined their strong man could have found so injured. After all, every time he was injured, he could be recovered very soon.

"Mr. Doctor, you must feel very tired. Take a rest first."

"Oh, Robin. Thank you so much," noticed the entrance of the flower lady, Chopper smiled.

"How's he doing, Mr. Doctor?"

"Not quite well….but I'm sure he will recover soon. He is the strongest." Chopper sobbed.

"I believe you're right." Robin returned with a smile.

"Robin? What are you holding? Is it cherry blossom of my homeland?" Chopper blinked his eyes.

"Yes. And I'm going to put it here. I think it may help Mr. Swordsman to feel better."

"Then I leave it to you. Find me if you need help."

Chopper left the room. Robin placed the cherry blossom in the vase quietly. Looking at their swordsman, it's true that she has never found him that injured.

"Get well soon, Zoro." Robin whispered to his ears.

And it is midnight. Robin has finished her book, and is trying to get a cup of coffee to keep her awake.

"Oi woman." A deep voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Swordsman?"

"What's that smell woman? It smells great." Zoro said the words softly with his eyes closed.

"It's cherry blossom. I think it may help with your injury. And it does work."

"I never believe in such kind of thing."

"I help you get some water."

After drinking the water, Zoro returned back to his rest. Robin then put one twig of cherry blossom on the bed, next to him.

Zoro...I'm glad that you are alright. Thank you for everything.

_Cherry Blossom – Life, Waiting for You_


	3. Milk Vetch

3 Milk vetch

The Straw Hats has just finished a fight. No doubt, they won at last. But the fight was never an easy one. All crew members were injured, especially Nami, Brook and Robin, fighting a big guy with unyielding attacks. Chopper has once running around to find their doctor, and now their injuries have been wrapped up, excluding the bone-like Brook, that nothing can be done for him.

It was Robin's turn for the night watch. Although the crew has asked her not to stay up at night due to her injuries, she still insisted on the night watch. Zoro, who normally has his trainings all day round on the crow's nest, accompanied her.

They enjoyed each other's company without saying anything at all. Robin was reading her thick historical book, and Zoro kept doing his training non-stop.

After Zoro finished his training, he sat next to Robin.

"Oi woman, are you alright. If you need rest, go sleep now, I can do the night watch."  
"It's alright Mr. Swordsman. I'm okay. Thanks for caring."

"You seldom sleep don't you? And women shall sleep more isn't it?"

"It's just that every time I fell asleep I will be drawn back into the same dream."

"Dream?"

"Yes. The dream is always the Buster Call, the destruction of Ohara, and with me sitting on the boat on my own. And every time I was awakened by this."

"Try to sleep woman, this time." Zoro then arranged the bed for Robin, pulling her to sleep.

"But…"  
"Don't be afraid. This time I will be beside you."

Robin slowly lied down on the bed, with Zoro holding her hand with his, then Robin quickly fell asleep. Unexpectedly, Robin did not have a bad dream this time.

On the next day, after the crew had their breakfast, Zoro returned to the crow's nest for extra trainings. At the same time, he found a vase of purple little flowers at the right hand corner. Knowing it was Robin who put it there, he smirked and continued with his trainings.

Zoro….you'll never know that, yesterday night I dreamt about my nakama. For accepting me, helping me, saving me. That dream was filled with all your smiles, and was the best dream I have ever had.

_Milk vetch – Your presence softens my pains_


	4. Cosmos Flower

4 Cosmos Flower

The Straw Hats has arrived another island. That was an uninhabited island which would be relaxing for the Straw Hats to take a rest. They were assigned to different groups, to collect food, water, and materials for the need of the Sunny Go. Zoro and Robin, who were not assigned with any duties, were responsible for taking care of the Sunny. Instead of staying on the ship for the whole day, they spent time on the beach where the Sunny was still visible for them to watch out.

At first there was only silence filling the atmosphere, as Zoro went to sleep and Robin continued with her journey of history reading. After the whole afternoon of sleeping and reading, the sun was gradually disappearing, and the sky was painted with orange and red colours.

"You're awake finally, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Oi woman, is it time for lunch?"

"Fufufu…it's already evening, and get prepared to have dinner."

"I didn't remember that I've slept so long."

"Perhaps Mr. Swordsman has had a nice dream."

"Well indeed I did. I dreamt that I was training along the beach at my homeland. And the scene was exactly the one in front of us now."

"It seems that the falling of the sun was never a happy experience for me." With her head putting on her knee, Robin said softly.

"The destruction of Ohara, escaping from the Marine, and every fights….all these seem to be happened at night falls."

"I have never had any good experience enjoying the views on the beach." Robin turned to Zoro, squeezing a smile.

"Come, woman." Zoro grabbed Robin's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just simply walk along the seaside."

Then it was another long moment of silence. A swordsman holding an archeologist's hand, strolling along the beach. There's no need for words, and can still make Robin feel warm. For the first time, she found spending time on the beach under the falling sun seems enjoyable. For the first time, she felt that she is not alone.

Zoro suddenly went to the forest nearby, picking up something, then rushed back to Robin. He then put that little something on Robin's head. It was a cosmos flower, light pink, and blooming splendidly.

"Oi, woman. It suits you."

"….Thank you."

"Shall we go back to Sunny now? I think they'll be back very soon."

Slightly nodded, they both walked back to Sunny, but this time, with their hands holding together.

Robin….I am not going to let you feel lonely anymore. With me staying with you, there will not be any darkness. And, stay happy forever.

_Cosmos Flower – Happiness Forever_


End file.
